Losing
by Bloodykiss147
Summary: Maybe losing isn't so bad My First TDI fanfic so please R&R oneshot unles people like it and what more


Most people would think being kick out of a reality show would be the worst thing right. Well try being the third kicked out Noah Was upset that he lost the chance to win big money, but what happened in Playa Des Losers is worth much more.

Noah sat at the bar reading one of the only books he had brought with him. "What's dream catcher?" Noah looked up to see the very pretty but dumb as bricks Lindsay. "Its a book" Noah said he wasn't in the mood for her questions. Every time Noah would sit to read she would come up asking tons of question mostly repeating the same questions over and over again. Noah went to his room hoping peace and quiet. As soon as he opened the door his hopes were shattered Cody his room mate was sitting on his bed. Noah was to tired to care so he went to his own bed and sat down. "I wont bother you" Cody sighed before turning on his side to face the wall.

Noah knew at that moment something was wrong. He also knew not to ask whats wrong or then he'll never get to read. After a few hours of reading Noah finally was overly worried about Cody. "What the hell is wrong?" Noah raised his voice a bit too high. Cody turned and sat up "nothing wrong I just fell asleep" Cody laughed. Noah turned his head to hide the blush that was forming 'wait why am I blushing' he thought frantically to himself. "Aw is Noah worried his little boyfriend is sad" came a laughing voice from the door way. "Shut up Duncan!" Noah threw a pillow at him Cody found this hilarious.

Noah blush got darker and Cody even had a light pink tint on his face probably from laughing. "I would be nice Dunny or I can tell your dirty little secret" Cody seemed to turn very serious very fast. Duncan of course stopped laughing as well Noah was very confused not know the secret he hated not knowing things. "You wouldn't" Duncan sounded worried but most people would if someone knew a very privet secret about you. "Well then I would tell your secret" Duncan knew he wouldn't have to worry about Cody telling his secret now. "Fine" Cody got up and push Duncan out the door and then closed it on his face. "What was that about?" Noah was curious "nothing Noah" Cody lied "your lieing" Noah got up "w...what do you m...mean?" Cody stuttered Noah got on to Cody's bed and now was inches from his face. "I mean when you said you were fine after hours in silence also I knew you weren't asleep and now this I can kind of understand the not telling me Duncan's secret. Also when you lie you play with you hair or you fingers" Noah leaned up away from Cody's face.

"Wow you really are some kind of strange" laughed Cody "jerk" Noah was about to get up when Cody pulled him back down. "Sorry maybe I'll tell you my secret someday" Noah just sighed and left to go to the bathroom. Cody was worried Noah might learn the truth before he should. Cody and Noah played video games for a few hours then went to bed. Cody sat at the bar in the middle of the pool for most of the day. "Dude you okay?" Geoff swam over "Fine a little tired I stayed up until three playing video games with Noah" Cody rubbed the back of his head trying to creak a smile. "Okay dude" Geoff swam away back to Bridgette. All they ever do is make out Cody was jealous he never would admit it to anyone. He wished the one person he liked would share his feelings. "Cody I need to talk to you" Noah stood and the edge of the pool calling to him. Cody got up and followed Noah. At their room "What's up?" "I think I know your secret" "r..really" Cody was very nervous. "you like Duncan" "WHAT!" Cody yelled Noah grabbed Cody's wrist and then put his arm around Cody's waist and Noah pressed him lip onto Cody's. The kiss was brief but full of passion. Cody was beyond confused "kidding" Noah pecked Cody on the lips then walked into the bathroom leaving Cody dazed and confused. Later after a few hours of talking and video game playing Noah explained how he learn that Cody liked him.

(Flash back)

I was walking back to my room after breakfast Duncan walked up to me and grabbed me into his room. "You want to know Lil-Cody's secret" Duncan laughed "Don't tell him gosh" Harold yelled to Duncan from his bed (fun fact: their room mates). I was pushed onto Duncan's bed I sat back up and looked at Duncan while he fought with Harold. "Are you going to tell me for fight with your little boy toy" I laughed a little at my own joke. "Only if you tell me something I want to know" Duncan turn back to me "I don't know much" "did Cody tell you my secret?" "no". "Really?" "he didn't tell me a thing OK" I angrily sighed. "OK then the only reason I'm telling you this is because I love humiliating people" Duncan walked up to me and whispered into my ears. Both Cody and His own secrets of course I was shocked for a split second.

(end of Flash back)

Cody was upset because Duncan told Noah about his feeling. "Its ok I pretty much guessed you liked me" "yeah but I really wanted to tell you myself". "Well you can I need to hear it coming from you" "I...I love you" Cody's face turned red "I love you too" Noah kissed Cody on the head. They slept in the same bed that night around 1 Cody started yelling. "Cody wake up!" Noah yelled he opened his eyes "I'm sorry I was have a nightmare" "It's OK babe" Cody turn this head quickly to face Noah. "You just called me babe" "so" "so I liked it" they kissed it was light at first then got more deep. Noah bit the bottom of Cody's lip. He opened his mouth Noah slipped his tongue into Cody's mouth as their tongues danced together Noah started trying to remove Cody's shirt. They broke apart to breath and remove their shirts. Cody slid his hand down Noah's pants "someones excited" He teased "shut up" in a flash both boys were naked.

'Ow my back hurts' Cody thought as he sat up. Looking around Noah was no where to be found "Hey sleepy" He walked through the door "did we?" "yes" "really?" "yes". They cuddled then went down to the pool. They both agree they would be open so Duncan couldn't hold it against them. Of course you would have to he deaf not to have heard them last night. Everyone knew it would happen ever since the third episode with the whole ear kissing thing. Izzy kept asking to let her take pictures of them making out.

Not to soon after everyone well other then Cody and Noah got the shock of their lives. Duncan the punk bad boy came walking out of the hotel one morning holding the hand of Harold. Izzy ran to them asking tons of questions she screamed "YAOI!" but it wasn't her normal crazy yell it was high pitched and giggly. Courtney was the most shocked out of everyone. Trent just laughed at her "why are you laughing!" she yelled "well you see if your room was next to theirs you would have learned that they liked each other a long time ago" Courtney had the face of disgust and shock. We all laughed and the day continues as if nothing had happened well other then Courtney still freaking and Izzy giggling and talking to a daughter of one of the maids who working in the hotel. Noah sat in the pool with Cody in his arms thinking 'maybe losing wasn't so bad'.


End file.
